I Never Told You
by WingedKiller
Summary: This is how I think the sequel to the 5th wave should start out. If you haven't had a chance, check out Rick Yancey's book: The 5th Wave. This is all I'm writing for this story. Because I want to see what the author has in store next in 2014.


This is what happened after the 5th wave. In my perspective. For those of you who haven't read this book. You need to. It not only has romance, fighting, action, and a little bit of comedy sprinkled in. I really enjoyed this book. So I thought I would write a little bit about what happened after the first book in the three book series. The second book has yet to come out, but I know that when it does, I'm going to be reading it.

* * *

"_I love you Evan Walker." I say the words quietly in his ear so only he would hear them. "Come back to me, you hear?"_

_He nods at me. "I love you Cassie. I love you more than you would ever know. And for that you freed me. And I'm thankful for every day I got to spend with you." _

"_Just promise you you'll come back." _

"_I promise." And then Evan kissed me, hard and I melt into his arms. As soon as he disappears, my resolve breaks, and I want to break down onto the floor and cry. But Ben Parish is standing behind me. And I can feel his breathe on the back of my neck. _

"_We need to go now Cassie!" _

_And then the world explodes. _

I'm screaming in my sleep. Once again the nightmare of Evan walking away from me, wakes me up. Sammy is around me in an instance. Holding me as I cry into his shoulder. I can't believe I didn't tell Evan how I felt about him before he left for good.

You don't know that Cassie. You don't know if he's actually dead. All you know is that he went back to the Armory to blow up the green eyes.

I don't feel the hole that Evan said he felt when Lauren died. I didn't feel that way, so in a way I have to assume that he's alive and well. I look up to see Ringer staring at me from across the little camp we've made. She stays up as lookout most of the nights. Something about Ben being able to drive, while she sleeps in the back of the Jeep.

She walks over to me, and crouches.

"I don't know what happened back there. But I'm betting it wasn't pretty." Is all she says before walking back to her spot.

I rub Sammy's head, and then I tell him to go back to sleep. He does so dutifully. While I lie there under the stars, trying to think of something other than Evan Walker. The Silencer. My Silencer. Now that I think about it, it sounds almost lovingly. My silencer.

I feel a couple tears escape my eyes. I was telling the truth before, about not running away from my fear. And I'm going to hold up to that bargain. Whatever I do, I've stopped running. I'm facing those fears up front and close.

But first we need to find the new camp that the bastard Vosch took the children to. And then we will infiltrate and attack the system from within.

How you might ask are we going to do that? I have no idea. But damn it we are going to try, and then I'm going to kill that son of a bitch.

For everything he took away from me. My mother, and father, and Evan. Evan Walker. The only guy I've ever come close to being with. The one who said he loved me first. And I couldn't say it back to him. I feel like the biggest wuss in the world. Why didn't I just tell him when I had the chance. _Because you know he's not dead Cassie. _Evan is out there somewhere. Most likely alone. And probably freaked out because he's not sure if you made it out of there. I can't think about that right now. As I turn to the left, I see that the sun is rising.

Another day, another breakfast.

Thankfully we have three good shooters in this sorry group of kids. There's ringer whose not only an amazing shot, she is a pretty good cook as well. Then there's Poundcake. Who is also a pretty good shot. And then there's me. Cassie Sullivan. The only one who hasn't had "Military training." But I was taught by one of the best.

By the time our little camp is up. I see Teacup rubbing her eyes. It's barely even 5:30 in the morning, and these kids are already up. That's how fucked up the military system is. Making these kids wake up at 5:30 am is complete and utter bullshit.

I see Ben and he's off to the side, sharping his knife. I look over at Dumbo while he examines Ben's stitches. And then tells him to stop doing physical activity if he wants to get better.

I can't believe that a week ago, I didn't even know that Ben, Ben freaking Parish was still alive. And now he's known as Zombie. And they've named my little brother Nugget. I still call him Sammy though. That's what I've always called him, and by dammit, it's what I'm going to continue to call him.

I've tried to talk to the others, and try to get them to tell me their real names. All they do is shrug, and tell me their nicknames. I remember the first time, I talked to Poundcake. I tried to ask him what his name really was. All the kid did was shake his head, and then pointed at himself. "My name is Poundcake."

I wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him and yell at him, and tell him that his name isn't really Poundcake.

But what do I know anyway? Military does shit to you. Shit that you wouldn't even want to know about, was what Ben had told me. Ben told me that he was glad when him and Ringer figured out what Vosch and those other bastards were doing.

He didn't go into detail about it. And I wasn't about to ask him. To see the pain in his eyes every time he talks about the past makes me want to cringe. It makes me fear about the future of humanity. What will happen to us once the world falls to the others? What will happen then?


End file.
